


"You Got That Medicine I Need."

by lovedeterrence



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation, oh so much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedeterrence/pseuds/lovedeterrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adachi finds himself reflecting on his former coworker alone in a jail cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You Got That Medicine I Need."

Adachi rolled over in the uncomfortable prison bed and sighed. It could hardly be called a bed, more like a slab of plastic with a sheet on top of it. It was honestly more than he deserved. It was a miracle that he had a prison cell to himself. Perks of getting caught as a murderer while working for law enforcement, he supposed. And Dojima pulled a few strings for him. Just thinking about his former coworker enraged him. He was so foolish and trusting of Adachi, it was disgusting. He made sure Adachi had a stretcher waiting for him after the incident. He helped make sure he had a cell to himself. To add to this, Dojima took every chance he got to come down and visit Adachi.  
  
Dojima was the only person in the world crazy enough to care about Adachi like this, and he literally could not understand it. He did not want to understand it. It would be painful to care about Adachi as much as Dojima did. Another sigh. All it really did was piss him off. He felt no attachment to Dojima, yet the other man seemed to cling to him like a lost puppy. Adachi closed his eyes and allowed memories of the other man to wash over him. He didn’t care. He didn’t miss him. He didn’t miss the dinners, the drinking, fetching coffee and lighting his cigarettes. He remembered when Dojima had given him his tie. Adachi didn’t miss feeling like a part of their family. It was disgusting. A disgusting waste of time.  
  
And Adachi certainly did not miss the feeling of Dojima’s hands on him. He refused it. It was an act. Every stolen kiss and embrace, drunken fucks in Adachi or Dojima’s homes, and the sober ones. Mmm. Nope, he didn’t miss anything, especially not physical contact with Ryotaro Dojima, and that was why he was totally not growing firmer with each memory. Of course not. Adachi closed his eyes, imagined the feeling of Dojima’s face buried in his neck, and shuddered a little. His stupid five o’clock shadow. He remembered how it felt on his lips, and the taste of mouth. Cigarettes were a constant, but sometimes it would be mixed with booze. He smelled of a cologne that Nanako had bought him for a previous birthday.  
  
The smell of the cologne was always the most prominent when they were together and Adachi would have his face buried in Dojima’s neck, tugging at it with his teeth. All of the scratches and bite marks he had left were now long gone. There was no proof Adachi was ever with him, no proof Adachi had touched him. How he longed for that again. It was pathetic and disgusting. Something about Dojima turned him into a lovesick horny bitch and he hated everything about it. He hated how all he wanted was for Dojima to kiss him hard and take his cock in those calloused fingers and…  
  
All it took was that for Adachi to go completely stiff. He bit his lip. Disgusting, he repeated in his head again. Dojima’s firm lips around him. Fuck. Who the hell was he kidding? Who was he really kidding? Because he couldn’t even kid himself anymore. He ran a hand down the length of his own cock and shuddered. It had actually been a while since he had done this. He certainly did miss it. Biting his lip, he closed his eyes and started to stroke himself. One finger, teasing. It was how Dojima did it.  
  
He imagined Dojima’s hand down his pants, sliding a finger around the head of his dick and back down, tracing every inch of it. Dojima wouldn’t start out right at the dick. He would plant kisses down Adachi’s abdomen and nibble along his inner thigh. Adachi couldn’t help but moan out a little. He wrapped his hand around himself. Dojima loved starting slow. It would be gentle and teasing, and the more desperation Adachi showed, the harder it would be for him to keep the movements of his hand calm. Adachi moaned out Dojima’s name as he began to speed up. So he couldn’t accurately emulate Dojima’s hand around him, but it was good enough.  
  
Adachi honestly forgot how good it was to be touched like this, even though he was remotely repulsed at himself for pretending this was Dojima’s hand tugging on his cock. He sped up more, trying not to let his illusion get ruined. Dojima’s lips against his, Dojima’s hand jerking him off, Dojima’s body pressed against his as he whispered grossly affectionate things while tugging on Adachi’s neck with his teeth. He was close. Dojima would always know when he was close. Sometimes he would slow down and tease and other times he would tug harder, squeezing every last drop out of Adachi. He liked to lick it up, suck off his fingers while Adachi watched. Dojima did not want any to go waste.  
  
Dojima made him feel worth something. He made Adachi feel like there was a point to Inaba and was the closest thing he had to family. He kept playing with himself, even more intensely than before knowing how close he was. When he came, it was more of a mess than anticipated and he wished he had taken his pants off before starting. There was no Dojima here to clean up after him.

**Author's Note:**

> title from gods and monsters by lana del rey and the song doesn't suit adachi at all but those lyrics.. I felt it.


End file.
